


Samantha's First

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [487]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Shy Sam Winchester, Smut, Virgin Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So could you write a sastiel, fem sam? Like shes still shy with Cas and then reveals after a very heated make out session she's a virgin. Fluffy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samantha's First

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean had disappeared for a few hours, leaving Sam and Cas alone in the motel.

Sam had been sitting at the table, looking over some research, when she looked up, to see Cas standing close beside her, watching.

“Cas…umm…” Sam started to say, understanding why Dean was always getting on the angel when it came to personal space.

Her eyes scanned Cas, and she shifted in her chair, trying to get the thought of Cas’ eyes and his lips out of her mind.

“Yes, Sam?”

“You…you wanna sit down or something?” Sam pulled a chair out, and looked back up at Cas, watching him sit down. Sam turned back to her work, and took a breath, making sure not to blush around the angel.

“Are you making progress on your research?” Cas asked.

“What? Yeah…yeah, some.” Sam nodded. She saw Cas scoot closer, and Sam’s breath seem to catch in her throat. She just had to turn her head…lean a couple of inches…and she be able to kiss him.

“Sam, is there something on your mind?” Cas asked, and Sam turned, and she knew she was blushing, and blushing hard.

_Just you._

“What? No, no, just….thinking…umm….”

“Really?” Cas mused softly, and Sam thought she saw Cas’ eyes flicker to her lips.

“Well…you know…”

“No, I don’t know.” Cas said softly, and Sam turned away, heart starting to race, while Cas started scanning her slowly, and Sam felt herself growing aroused. “Why don’t you enlighten me, Samantha?”

Sam’s eyes turned back to Cas, and her mouth opened, before Cas leaned forward and the two kissed, Sam melting into the touch that Cas gave.

“Is that what was on your mind?” Cas pulled back slightly, blue eyes staring intently on Sam’s hazel.

“Somewhat.” Sam squeaked out. She had no idea that Cas was such a good kisser, and fuck, she wanted more. Sam saw Cas  _smirk_ and he leaned back forward, kissing Sam again, a hand going to her waist, and one up to her neck, while Sam’s hands wrapped in Cas’ hair. Cas bit down on Sam’s lip lightly, pulling on it, and Sam’s eyelids fluttered.

Cas’ hand slid down to the other side of Sam’s waist, and he pulled Sam over, onto his lap, and rolled his hips. Sam whimpered softly, rutting against Cas.

Cas’ lips went downwards to Sam’s neck, and Sam moaned softly, feeling Cas’ teeth grazing across the flesh, alternating from open mouthed kisses and nipping the flesh of Sam’s neck.

“Sam….I want you.” Cas whispered.

“I-I….Cas…I-um…” Sam pulled her head away, looking down at Cas.

“Sam?” Cas asked, growing confused. “Have I said something wrong?”

“No…I…it’s umm…I’m…I’m a-a virgin.” Sam said awkwardly, and she was sure that her face was beet red at the moment. “I’ve never…had…um-never had sex…before.”

“I see.” Cas said. “We don’t have to do it then. If you wish…we could keep kissing. I am finding enjoyment in just that.”

“No, I want to…I’m just…”

“Nervous?” Cas asked.

“A little, I guess. I mean if we do, you’re my first…I’ll be losing my virginity to an angel.”

Cas’ lips twitched into a smile, and he pulled Sam back forward, kissing her again.

“I promise to be gentle your first time.” Cas whispered. He got up, Sam in his arms, and carried her to one of the motel beds, lying her down, and leaning over her, kissing her neck.

“There’s…there’s some condoms in…in the nightstand.” Sam gasped as Cas’ nipped on her flesh. Cas moved quickly, opening the drawer and grabbing one, before going back to Sam, kissing again.

Cas’ hand dipped under Sam’s shirt, before pulling away the fabric, and Sam started doing the same to Cas, and the two stripped the other. Cas opened the condom, rolling it on, and looking up at Sam.

His fingers started rubbing in slow circles against Sam’s clit, and Sam moaned.

“Cas…” Sam gasped. Cas’ hand moved up, moving over Sam’s nipple, pinching it, and Sam bit down on her lip.

Cas kept his hands moving around Sam’s body, seeming to hit every sensitive part on Sam, until she was quivering underneath Cas.

“Cas…fuck….fuck me, already.” Sam whimpered, arching into Cas’ body. “Please.”

Sam watched Cas angle his cock, before he started to slide in, and Sam gasped at the intrusion. Cas’ eyes moved up to hers, and he paused.

“Keep goin’. Not used to the feeling, Cas.” Sam panted. Cas nodded, kissing Sam and sinking inside of her, making Sam moan loudly.

Cas started moving his hips, giving slow, deep thrusts, a hand going behind Sam’s neck, and one on her hip.

“Shit….fuck…didn’t-didn’t think you’d feel so good.” Sam panted, mouth dropping open, and Cas kissed Sam, tongue sliding inside Sam’s mouth, making the female hunter moan.

Their two bodies seemed to move together, as they panted and moaned.

Cas growled when he came in the condom, biting down on Sam’s shoulder, and Sam cried out Cas’ name before she came.

The two slowed down, before finally stilling, panting, and holding each other.

“Fuck…”

“Was your first time enjoyable Sam?” Cas asked softly, looking down at Sam, brushing her hair from her face.

Sam nodded, leaning up and kissing Cas.

“Yeah. It was.”


End file.
